


Tremo

by le_mru



Series: Nowa Ziemia [10]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rzuciła mu koszulkę i wspięła się po schodach do sypialni. Poduszka nadal pachniała nieco Helo, więc przerzuciła ją na drugą stronę i ubiła tak, żeby wydawała tylko znajome zapachy, potu, wody kolońskiej, czyjegoś szamponu. Słyszała przytłumione głosy w kuchni, a potem ktoś położył się obok niej i to było dosyć; żyli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremo

**Author's Note:**

> Ostatnia część serii, pożegnanie z bronią.

 

 

_I know dark clouds gonna gather 'round me_

_I know my way'll be rough and steep_

_Yet beautiful fields lie just before me_

_Where God's redeemed their vigils keep_

 

 

1.

 

Za wcześnie, żeby w ogóle rozważać wstawanie. Słońce blade jeszcze, światło surowe, świeże, niedające prawdziwego ciepła. Niedawno świt. Późną wiosną na tej planecie to szósta nad ranem.

 

Organizm Kary nie wdawał się jednak w żadne dyskusje: chciało mu się siku i już, właścicielka pęcherza miała wstać i opróżnić go bez zwłoki, bez żadnego przewracania się na boki w nadziei, że ucisk zmaleje i będzie można zasnąć ponownie, by obudzić się o przyjemniejszej godzinie.

 

Nie. Kara otworzyła oczy i ujrzała skrawek nieba przez świetlik. Soczysty błękit przecinała pojedyncza smuga kondensacyjna. Czyli na pewno szósta rano; to poranny wahadłowiec na orbitę. Przeciągnęła się, czując w mięśniach przyjemne zmęczenie, a w stawach mniej przyjemną sztywność. Po jej prawicy spał Lee, zwinięty ze stresu w kłębek, cały napięty. Pogłaskała go po głowie i gniewny mars na jego czole znikł. Po lewej stronie pochrapywał cicho Sam, rozpostarty jak ludzka rozgwiazda, śpiący twardym snem człowieka pracującego fizycznie całymi dniami. Kara zdjęła jego ramię ze swoich bioder i odłożyła mu na pierś, delikatnie odkopała nogę, która przykrywała jej stopę i wypraktykowanym ruchem wysunęła się z łóżka wprost na podłogę, nie budząc żadnego ze śpiących.

 

Goła oparła ręce na biodrach i popatrzyła na rozciągającą się przed nią scenę łóżkową.

Właściwie warto by to namalować: tę pogniecioną szarą pościel, naturalnie rozrzucone kończyny, połysk skóry na ramionach i łydkach, twarze w cieniu, odcisk jej ciała niemal widoczny na środku materaca. Nazwałaby to na przykład „Przestrzeń negatywna”.

 

Wzięła majtki, spodenki i stanik i zbiegła po schodach do łazienki, mijając schnące prace z wczorajszego napadu twórczego. Wszystkie utrzymane były w odcieniach szarości, ale tylko na jednej z tej stygnącej magmy, z burego wiru wynurzała się eksplozja zieleni. Tę pracę Kara zdecydowała zachować.

 

Włączyła kolektory słoneczne, żeby woda trochę się nagrzała i z westchnieniem ulgi zrobiła siku.

 

— …dobry, Lauranio — popłynął zaspany głos z radia łazienkowego. — Anumanda Salas wita was w porannej audycji programu pierwszego – i jedynego, ha, ha – Kolonialnego Radia. Mamy dziś środę, dwunasty czwartego miesiąca 2 roku nowej rachuby albo dwudziesty ósmy Octus 2205 roku rachuby starej, czyli… niedługo Święto Kolonii! Pytanie, czy warto je obchodzić, skoro mamy Święto Osiedlenia i zupełnie nowy kalendarz? To pytanie skierujemy dzisiaj do wielu osób. Na razie łączymy się z naszym korespondentem będącym w drodze na stare pudło… przepraszam, _Galacticę_ , Damazym Terenti. Jak leci, Damazy?

 

— Laurania wygląda zachwycająco z wysokości stratosfery, morze jeszcze piękniej, ogólnie jest to piękny dzień na planecie Ziemia.

 

— Bla bla bla — dodała pomocnie Kara, zmywając pianę z włosów.

 

— W każdym razie jest tu ze mną porucznik…

 

— Kapitan.

 

— …kapitan Noel „Narcho” Allison, który wiezie mnie dzisiaj na orbitę. Kapitanie, co sądzicie o Święcie Kolonii? Będziecie je jakoś obchodzić?

 

— Prawdziwe pytanie to to, czy Kolonie jeszcze, w formalnym, rzecz jasna, sensie…

 

— Ja pierdolę. — Za jednym zamachem wyłączyła i prysznic, i radio. — Kapitan, kurwa jego mać. Co za bubek.

 

Złorzecząc pod nosem Noelowi Allisonowi, wytarła się do sucha, ubrała i z ręcznikiem przerzuconym przez ramię wyszła do kuchni. W zlewie piętrzyły się brudne naczynia z zaschniętymi resztkami makaronu z pesto. Wygrzebała skądś czysty kubek i właśnie włączała płytę grzejną, kiedy kątem oka zauważyła jakieś poruszenie na podwórzu.

 

Był to samochód, jeden z tych cichych, cylońskich prototypów hybrydowych. Zatrzymał się na parkingu obok maszyn poprzedniej generacji i wysiadł z niego Hot Dog.

 

Kara otworzyła drzwi na oścież i rozpostarła ramiona.

 

— Hot Dog! Co tu robisz? Chodź do mamusi.

 

Hot Dog nie podszedł do mamusi. Stał na podwórzu ze spuszczoną głową.

 

— Byłem w okolicy i stwierdziłem, że zajrzę…

 

— W okolicy? O tej porze? Yhym.

 

— No dobra. — Wciąż unikał jej wzroku. — Znowu obudziłem się o piątej i nie wiedziałem, co robić, więc przyjechałem do ciebie, Boże, okej?

 

— Wchodź, stary. — Kara klepnęła go w łopatkę. — Tylko ćśś, nie pobudź ich.

 

— Są tu? — Hot Dog wytrzeszczył oczy. — Obaj?

 

— A co, masz jakiś interes? Siadaj. — Posadziła go na krześle w aneksie kuchennym i zdjęła mu czapkę z daszkiem z głowy. — Nakrycie głowy się, Costanza, w gościach zdejmuje. Kawy?

 

— Bardzo chętnie, Starbuck. Dzięki.

 

— No to mów, co cię boli. — Wstawiła czajnik na płytę i oparła się o blat. — Nie możesz się przyzwyczaić do powierzchni?

 

— To też. Jest marnie. — Hot Dog potarł twarz dłońmi. — Budzę się jak z zegarkiem w ręku na poranną wachtę, zasypiam podczas grobowej, chcę jeść o dwunastej trzydzieści i osiemnastej. Nie mogę sobie w ogóle zorganizować czasu. Na domiar złego wszystko, co tu robię, wydaje się nie mieć sensu.

 

— Spoko, też przez to przechodziłam. Sen się z czasem ureguluje.

 

— Tak jak tobie? — Uśmiechnął się cwanie.

 

— To jest inna sprawa. — Kara machnęła ręką. — A tak to musisz sobie zrobić własny grafik. Ustalić: o tej porze robię to, o tamtej tamto, mam na to tyle a tyle godzin. Traktuj obowiązki tak, jakby ci je ktoś zlecał. Powiedz dziewczynie, żeby wydawała ci rozkazy, może ona to lubi. — Mrugnęła. Hot Dog patrzył na nią bez przekonania. — A jak już śpisz, to dobrze? Czy jakiś stres pourazowy?

 

— Nie, chyba nie. Przynajmniej nic, na co byłyby prochy.

 

— U Cottle’a byłeś?

 

— No byłem, ale u niego jak zwykle. Pomachał mi szlugiem przed oczami, opukał i stwierdził, że mam zjebane kolana, jak wszyscy z naszej eskadry. Mówił, że to wina naszych Marków II.

 

— Możliwe. Posłuchaj. — Kara przykucnęła dla demonstracji i w obu kolanach donośnie jej chrupnęło.

 

— Ojoj.

 

Schody zatrzeszczały. Na stopniach pojawił się Lee, komicznie rozczochrany, owinięty w pasie kocem i nerwowo strzelający oczami na boki.

 

— Costanza! Cześć.

 

— Apollo. — Hot Dog zmierzył go zmieszanym spojrzeniem, jakby chciał patrzeć, ale nie powinien. — Widzę, że wszystko po staremu.

 

— Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają. A pewne tak, na przykład lokalizacja moich ubrań. Przepraszam was na moment. — Lee zdjął z balustrady swoje spodnie i podreptał do łazienki, co chwila nadeptując na brzeg koca.

 

Kara, niewzruszona, zdjęła czajnik z płyty i zalała kubki.

 

— Nie mam cukru ani mleka, więc będzie czarna.

 

— Dzięki, Starbuck. — Hot Dog otrząsnął się z jakiegoś magicznego świata, do którego na chwilę zbłądził, i rozejrzał się po okolicy. — Kurczę, dawno tu nie byłem. Ładnie się urządziłaś.

 

— No fakt. Nie byłeś tu od… od tamtej strasznej parapetówki ponad rok temu, nie? — Kara siorbnęła kawy. Czarna jak grzech, gorzka jak noc (jakoś tak), pierwszy zbiór z plantacji po drugiej stronie rzeki. — Spotkałeś kogoś z dywizjonu ostatnimi czasy?

 

— Racetrack. Też planuje odejść. Ostrzy sobie zęby na działkę obok mojej, za miastem.

 

Kara prychnęła.

 

— Racetrack i powrót do natury? Niesamowite.

 

— Znasz ją. Jak się już do czegoś bierze, chce to zrobić dobrze.

 

— I zacznie od kopania ziemniaków. Nigdy jej nie zrozumiem. — Pokręciła głową. Lee tymczasem opuścił łazienkę, prezentując się znacznie porządniej niż przed chwilą, i po drodze do aneksu kuchennego pocałował Karę w kącik ust. — O, witamy.

 

— Witamy.

 

— Jakie to dziwne. — Skrzywił się Hot Dog. — Naprawdę.

 

— Co, całujący się ludzie? — Kara wydęła usta i zaczęła cmokać. Lee przewrócił oczami i wrzucił do kubka torebkę herbaty. — Zaiste dziwne.

 

— Nie. — Hot Dog pokręcił głową. — Po prostu nadal widzę was w mundurach.

 

— W mundurach też to robiliśmy, Costanza.

 

— Kara — zwrócił jej uwagę Lee.

 

— No co, to przecież prawda.

 

— To okropne, przestań! — Hot Dog zasłonił się rękami. — Nie chcę tego słuchać!

 

— O co z tym chodzi? — Kara spojrzała pytająco na Lee, który wzruszył ramionami. — Co mu jest?

 

— Może to jest, wiesz, jak z dziećmi, które zdają sobie sprawę, że ich rodzice też uprawiają seks. Jak na przykład z moim ojcem i…

 

— Dobra, już wiem, ani słowa więcej. — Uniosła oczy do sufitu i na wszelki wypadek dodała: — Bardzo cię przepraszam, Lauro.

 

Lee łapczywie, na stojąco pił herbatę.

 

— Co cię tu sprowadza o tej porze, Brendan? — zapytał między łykami.

 

— Chciałem was odwiedzić?

 

— Oo, jak miło. Powinniśmy to zdecydowanie powtórzyć. I może nie jak będę się tak spieszył. — Zerknął na zegarek.

 

— Już wychodzisz? — zapytała Kara z wyrzutem.

 

— Muszę załatwić coś na mieście przed pójściem do ratusza. Wiesz, im szybciej zacznę, tym szybciej skończę.

 

— Ja też się zwijam — stwierdził Hot Dog, dopijając szybko swoją kawę. — Dzięki za rady, Starbuck.

 

— Nie ma sprawy. Widzimy się? — Nałożyła mu czapkę na głowę.

 

— A jakże. — Zasalutował.

 

Przed wyjściem całkowicie na użytek Hot Doga wsadziła Lee język do gardła, czym wywołała falę protestów, a potem usiadła na progu z papierosem, patrząc, jak odjeżdżają. Kiedy wypaliła, odrzuciła go do doniczki służącej za popielniczkę i wróciła do środka. Słońce zaczynało już poważnie przygrzewać. Odstawiła metodycznie kubki do zlewu, w którym rosła sterta nieumytych naczyń, wytarła ręce w fartuch Sama i weszła na antresolę, biorąc po dwa stopnie na raz. Tam wytarła brudne stopy w dywanik, zatarła ręce, przymierzyła się i wskoczyła do łóżka.

 

— Sammy!

 

Sam z wrażenia prawie stoczył się z łóżka, młócąc na oślep ramionami. Złapała go za nadgarstki i usiadła okrakiem na jego klatce piersiowej.

 

— Będzie impreza! Cieszysz się? — zapytała, nachylając się groźnie. — Cieszysz się? No cieszysz się?!

 

Sam z rezygnacją opadł na poduszkę.

 

— Nie no, zajebiście — potwierdził, zamykając oczy. — Ale chciałbym się jeszcze zdrzemnąć. Tak z kwadransik. Co ty na to?

 

— Nuuuuda. — Puściła go i chciała odtoczyć się w drugą stronę, ale Sam podstępnie złapał ją w pasie i przewrócił na plecy. — Puść, barbarzyńco!

 

— Barba-co? — zapytał Sam z udawanym skonfundowaniem i przygniótł ją do materaca swoim ciężarem. Kara aż stęknęła. — Zdrzemniemy się razem.

 

— Nigdy nie myślałam, że zginę w taki sposób.

 

— No dobrze, idź, ale zrób mi śniadanie, kobieto.

 

— Zaraz ci przywalę, Sammy.

 

 

2.

 

— …wybiło południe. Przynajmniej na Ziemi, nie jestem pewien, co wybiło tutaj na statku. Z pokładu _Galactiki_ wita was Damazy Terenti, wasz wierny korespondent wędrowny. Dzisiaj, jak zapewne pamiętacie – bo trąbimy o tym od rana – rozmawiamy o zasadności obchodzenia Dnia Kolonii. Załoga _Galactiki_ ma na ten temat dość podzielone zdania, od zgoła entuzjastycznego „im więcej świąt, tym lepiej” pułkownika Kelly’ego po głos krytyki ze strony porucznik Agathon. Teraz będziemy mieli szansę porozmawiać o tym z samym admirałem Adamą. Halo, panie admirale? Można?

 

— Proszę wchodzić.

 

— Panie admirale, w naszej dzisiejszej audycji dyskutujemy o tym, czy powinniśmy jeszcze, jako nowoczesne społeczeństwo na nowej planecie, obchodzić Święto Kolonii. Jakie jest zdanie pana admirała?

 

— Uważam, że nie ma ku temu przeciwwskazań. Wręcz przeciwnie: wskazane jest kultywowanie pamięci o Dwunastu Koloniach, skąd, jakby nie patrzeć, się wywodzimy i które mogą się już zamazywać w powszechnej pamięci.

 

— Ale obchodzimy przecież Dzień Pamięci, również z kolonialnej tradycji. Dzień Pamięci służy upamiętnieniu poległych i wspomnieniu zniszczonych Kolonii, czy takie święto, bardzo ważne zresztą, nam nie wystarczy?

 

— Wie pan, ja urodziłem się na Koloniach i tam spędziłem dużą część życia. Jak większość z nas. Ale część naszych małych obywateli może już w ogóle nie pamiętać Kolonii. Więc chociażby dla nich – i dla przyszłych, mam nadzieję, pokoleń – należałoby z tego święta nie rezygnować.

 

— Stary dalej ma gadane — powiedziała specjalistka Camorra, zamykając pokrywę silnika obitego Vipera Mark VII.

 

— Jak zawsze. — Kara otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia i poklepała kadłub swojej maszyny. Radio nadal burczało w tle. — Jak tam z diagnostyką?

 

— Wszystko dobrze. Można tym swobodnie nadal latać, Thrace.

 

— Kiedy przyślecie mi jakichś kadetów? Nudzę się trochę z tymi cywilami. Oni by tylko wycieczki i inne gówna.

 

— Słyszałam plotki, że od przyszłego tygodnia dostaniesz dwoje na treningi w atmosferze. Ale to tylko plotki.

 

— Każda plotka ma w sobie ziarno prawdy. Jak już przy tym jesteśmy, chciałabym, żebyś dla mnie jakąś rozpuściła.

 

— Plotka nie jest plotką, jeśli rozpuszcza się ją z premedytacją.

 

— No proszę cię. — Kara spojrzała na nią z wyższością, co było trudne, bo Camorra miała trochę więcej wzrostu od niej. — Służyłam na battlestarze osiem lat, wiem to i owo o plotkach. W każdym razie powiedz wszystkim, że urządzam przyjęcie dla weteranów. Masz mundur – możesz wpaść.

 

— To brzmi dobrze. Kiedy miałoby się to odbyć?

 

— Tę wieść rozpuścisz w następnej plotce. Święto Kolonii, powiedzmy?

 

— Na ciebie zawsze można liczyć, Starbuck.

 

— Staram się nie zawodzić.

 

Camorra skinęła jej głową i wyszła z hangaru. Należała do ekipy mechaników stacjonujących na bazie ziemskiej Floty i co jakiś czas wpadała do Kary, żeby ocenić stan samolotów i pomóc jej z bardziej skomplikowanymi naprawami. Starbuck była jak dotąd jedynym cywilnym przewoźnikiem i instruktorem w Lauranii – przeważnie pilotowała wyprawy naukowe, obsługiwała wycieczki, które udawały wyprawy naukowe, albo uczyła latania wszystkim, co ma skrzydła i napęd.

 

— Umyliśmy piątkę — oznajmił Matteo, odkładając szlauch na miejsce. — Coś jeszcze?

 

— Nie. Możecie spadać na obiad. W piątek o dziewiątej i ani minuty później, rozumiemy się?

 

— Tak jest! Do widzenia!

 

Matteo i Tomo dwa-trzy razy w tygodniu zajmowali się prostymi naprawami i utrzymywaniem porządku w hangarze, a w zamian uczyli się na mechaników. W skład miniaturowej floty Kary wchodziły dwa wahadłowce, nieuzbrojony raptor i dwa pozbawione działek vipery, które otrzymała na pamiątkę od Floty: wysłużona Dwójka Starbuck i Siódemka Apolla. Pamiątkowe tabliczki na samolotach głosiły: „W nagrodę za zasługi oddane Flocie Kolonialnej i całej ludzkości, dla upamiętnienia niezłomnego ducha – dla major Thrace od załogi BS _Galactica_ ”. Na viperze Lee było oczywiście „dla majora Adamy”, ale ta sama formułka. Wyglądało to na dzieło szefa pokładowego Lairda.

 

Przesunęła ręką po kadłubie swojego dawnego myśliwca. Gdyby nie wartość sentymentalna, na pewno nie uniknąłby złomowania, a tak nadal latał. Poklepała vipera po silniku manewrowym i spuściła metalową roletę na wejście do hangaru. Musiała jeszcze wprawdzie wykreślić trasę dla ekspedycji, którą miała poprowadzić za cztery dni, ale to mogła zrobić w domu. Potrzebowała tylko map, więc wyjęła je ze schowka, wsunęła do tubusu, tubus wsadziła pod ramię i wyszła tylnymi drzwiami. Od razu oślepiło ją słońce odbijające się od jasnych płyt lądowiska.

 

Była teraz na skraju miasta. Gdyby spojrzała w prawo, ujrzałaby gęstniejące zabudowania Lauranii, gdyby w lewo – wzgórza porośnięte cyprysami i makią. Na wprost błyszczała wstęga rzeki Antiope i przęsła przerzuconego przez nią niskiego mostu. Kara obstawała przy osiedleniu się tutaj, od kiedy po raz pierwszy postawiła stopę na tym lądzie, mimo że kontynent obfitował w inne miejsca nadające się do kolonizacji. Oskarżano ją kiedyś, że poszukiwała sobowtóra swojej ojczystej planety, ale to nie była prawda; tu było zupełnie inaczej niż na Aquarii. Zresztą Ziemia obfitowała w cudowne miejsca o różnym klimacie i Kara nie broniła nikomu próbować żyć na własną rękę gdzie indziej, jeśli nie odpowiada mu ciepły klimat, łagodne zimy, słona bryza od Morza Enejskiego i dziecinnie łatwa uprawa winorośli, oliwek i tytoniu.

 

Tytoń, właśnie. Przypomniało jej się, że nie ma ani papierosów, ani cygar. Nałożyła na głowę kapelusz, poprawiła wsunięty pod pachę tubus z mapami i ruszyła opieszale w kierunku parkingu. Nie przepadała za chodzeniem na targowisko, ale jeśli zamierzała pojechać na cmentarz, i tak musiała przebić się przez centrum miasta.

 

W położonej nieopodal bazie panował bezruch; nad lądowiskiem i wojskowymi barakami unosiło się drgające od żaru powietrze.

 

Otworzyła w samochodzie wszystkie okna, włączyła nawiew i skierowała się do miasta wyboistą, rozjeżdżoną przez transportery drogą. Najpierw mijała farmy i sady, potem będące w różnych stadiach budowy, otynkowane na biało domy otoczone ogrodami. Gdzieniegdzie stały jeszcze namioty, ale im bliżej centrum miasta, tym więcej widać było wykończonych, pokrytych kolektorami słonecznymi budynków. W budownictwie, projektowaniu i dostarczaniu materiałów pomoc cylonów okazała się nieoceniona; bez nich populacja Lauranii mieszkałaby zapewne w nadmorskich jaskiniach i jadła surowe mięso.

 

Samochód postawiła pod ratuszem, czyli miejscem, w którym Lee Adama spędzał dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu nieprzeznaczonego na spanie czy załatwianie potrzeb fizjologicznych. Gdyby tam wstąpiła, na pewno zastałaby go przy pracy, zanurzonego po czubek głowy w papierach albo koordynującego pracę swoich radnych, ale zamiast tego wyszła na wyłożony białymi kamieniami rynek. Tu, na targowisku, tętniło serce Lauranii, tu wszyscy się znali. Tu nie pomagał kapelusz i lustrzanki, przynajmniej nie jej. Kto nie rozpoznałby twarzy bohaterki?

 

Weszła pomiędzy stragany, mijając obojętnie sterty świeżych warzyw i owoców, pięciolitrowe baniaki oliwy i wina, przenośne chłodnie z mięsem i rybami. Niektórzy handlarze już się zwijali, inni uruchamiali wentylatory. Buczało jak w ulu, nieznośnie głośno. Kara unikała wzroku przechodniów, biorąc azymut na stanowisko z przyprawami, bo obok niego zwykle stali z tytoniem.

 

Nie inaczej było tym razem.  Na widok zbliżającej się Kary dyskusja przy stoisku zupełnie umilkła, a starsza kobieta szturchnęła młodszą w bok.

 

— To Kara Thrace — powiedziała konspiracyjnym szeptem.

 

— Co ona tu robi?

 

No pewnie, bo Starbuck nie je, nie pije i jeszcze pewnie nie oddycha, pomyślała Kara zjadliwie, szukając w kieszeni szortów kartek.

 

— Poproszę pięć cygar i dwie paczki papierosów — powiedziała za to. Taka była ilość tytoniu na kartce, którą dostała w zeszłym tygodniu. Jedno cygaro, z tych krótkich, z obciętymi oba końcami, wymienialne było na pięć papierosów. Nie było to specjalnie dużo, ale Lee i Sam przeważnie oddawali jej swoje kartki, o ile nie trzeba było ich przehandlować na coś innego.

 

Sprzedawczyni łaskawie przyjęła kartkę, obejrzała ją wnikliwie i zaczęła owijać cygara i papierosy w papier. W tym czasie druga kobieta otwarcie gapiła się na Karę, której zrobiło się trochę wstyd swoich brudnych od smaru, z biegiem czasu coraz bardziej zniszczonych rąk i zaplamionej farbą koszuli. Nie wyglądała już jak na zdjęciach.

 

Stanęła w luźniejszej postawie, zahaczając kciuki o pasek spodenek, i powiodła dookoła znudzonym wzrokiem, jakby była zmuszona marnować tu swój cenny czas. Kiedy sprzedawczyni podała jej pakunek, odebrała go z wymamrotanym „dziękujędowidzenia”, nasunęła czapkę głębiej na oczy i wycofała się na z góry upatrzone pozycje, czyli parking. Papierosa wyłuskała z opakowania i zapaliła dopiero w samochodzie. Nie lubiła takich zatłoczonych miejsc. Nagle pomysł przyjęcia na kilkadziesiąt osób wydał jej się kretyński. Włączyła radio, chcąc posłuchać muzyki, a tam dalej gadali.

 

— …mówiąc, nie jestem pewna, czy potrzebne nam kolejne święto, które zawładnie zbiorową świadomością w taki sposób jak Dzień Pamięci — mówiła D’Anna Biers. — Ja oczywiście również obchodzę Dzień Pamięci, na pamiątkę wszystkich moich poległych pobratymców, a także pobratymców waszych, i jest to święto niewątpliwie bardzo potrzebne.

 

— To czemu nie Święto Kolonii? — zapytała dziennikarka.

 

— Bo to byłoby Święto Kolonii, czyli tylko dla tych, którzy identyfikują się z Koloniami. Nie nasze wspólne, takie jak Święto Osiedlenia czy Pamięci. Rozumie pani, co mam na myśli?

 

— W zupełności. Ale chyba nie można nikomu zabronić obchodzenia Święta Kolonii? W końcu stoi za tym moc tradycji.

 

— Oczywiście, że nie. Ale moim zdaniem nie powinniśmy tego robić oficjalnie. Ja się nie mieszam do tego, co kto obchodzi prywatnie, czy to urodziny, czy pierwszy dzień wiosny, czy Dzień Kolonii.

 

— Jak myśli pani, jakie zdaje ma na ten temat premier? Na razie nie udało się nam z nim porozmawiać.

 

Kara podkręciła głośność i strzepnęła popiół przez okno.

 

— Ciężko mi to ocenić — powiedziała wymijająco D’Anna. — Podejrzewam, że stoi na stanowisku, że oficjalne obchody byłyby w tej chwili wykluczające i niedemokratyczne, ale nie wykluczam też, że… siła wojskowej tradycji i pewne… naciski mogą sprawiać, że chciałby zorganizować jakieś obchody.

 

— Siła. Wojskowej. Tradycji — powtórzyła Kara z niedowierzaniem, do nikogo w szczególności. — Nie dostałaś memorandum, że połowa z nas nie jest już w wojsku? Kolejna. — Pokręciła głową, splunęła niedopałkiem jak prawdziwy weteran i odpaliła silnik samochodu. — „Siła wojskowej tradycji”.

 

Z perspektywy czasu – i odległości bardziej dosłownej, w końcu to lata świetlne – wydawało jej się zabawne, ile kiedyś znaczyły dla nich stopnie, degradacje, awanse, dowodzenie i jak uparcie się to ich trzymało, jakby tamta władza nadal opromieniała ich jakimś niedostępnym dla śmiertelników blaskiem. Ludzie wciąż zakładali, że zabijała zawodowo, mimo że od bitwy w pasie asteroid broń w ręku miała może dwa razy. Podobnie Lee: był tylko urzędnikiem cywilnym; fakt, że na wysokim stanowisku, ale przecież nie groźnym jak admirał albo nieomylnym jak arcykapłan Ateny. Tylko że nikt nie zapomniał, że był dowódcą grupy powietrznej i głównodowodzącym Pegasusa. Dla niektórych stronnictw – w typie cylońskich radykałów albo wyznawców Jedynego Boga – pozostawali gloryfikowanym zabójcami.

 

Wyjechała z miasta w kierunku rzeki. O tej porze prawie nie było już ruchu – minęła tylko jakąś Ósemkę i Szóstkę spacerujące w okolicy niewielkiego portu rzecznego. Przez most przeprawiła się sama, a po drugiej stronie rzeki skręciła w lewo, w kierunku wzgórza Virgo. Zatrzymała samochód pod okazałym cedrem i spod siedzenia wyciągnęła kilka topornie odlanych świec.

 

Najpierw odwiedziła Showboat, poległą w ostatniej bitwie. Na jej grobie leżało trochę kwiatów, ktoś zasadził nawet mirt. Potem przeszła się na groby symboliczne załóg battlestarów i zapaliła świeczkę dla Kendry Shaw, Heleny Cain i pilotów, których straciła w trakcie wojny. Następnie zahaczyła o tak zwany ogród pamięci, gdzie swoje miejsce mieli zmarli pochowani na nieistniejących już cmentarzach, w tym Zak i mama. Ostatnim przystankiem był okazały głaz ustawiony na grobie Laury Roslin, jak dotąd, mimo obietnic i projektów, niezamieniony na pomnik. Kara wbiła stojak w ziemię przed kamieniem i z namaszczeniem zapaliła świecę.

 

— Dzień dobry, Lauro — powiedziała w powietrze. — Jak widzisz, dajemy tu sobie cały czas radę. Ponoć w tym tygodniu urodziło się troje dzieci. Myślę, że to dobra wiadomość i pewnie chciałabyś to wiedzieć.

 

Słychać było świerszcze i pracę spawaczy w niedalekiej manufakturze. Gdzieś warczał motor. W trawie grały cykady, jakby chcąc przyspieszyć przybycie długiego, leniwego popołudnia.

 

— To takie bezsensowne, że musiałaś umrzeć — dodała pod wpływem impulsu Kara. Ta myśl kołatała się w jej głowie od pewnego czasu, ale dopiero teraz odważyła się ją wypowiedzieć, jakby wcześniej przekonywały ją kadzidła i dym ofiarny, w podziękowaniu, na przebłaganie. — Po co? Ktoś się musiał poświęcić, żeby to tutaj powstało? Poświęciliśmy wszyscy dość, powinni byli ciebie oszczędzić. A tak jestem tu sama.

 

Kamień, jak to kamień, pozostał obojętny, a Kara poczuła się głupio, więc zapaliła papierosa i wróciła do samochodu.

 

 

3.

 

Czasem opadało ją takie przygnębienie jak niska mglista chmura, mimo że dzień zaczął się dobrze i dotąd wszystko szło gładko jak w dobrze naoliwionym mechanizmie. Wystarczyło coś usłyszanego w radiu albo sylwetka kogoś znajomego na ulicy – i wszystko powracało pełną parą. Zaćmienie. Uderzenie w żołądek. Świadomość nieuniknionego przejścia z „jest” do „było”. Wreszcie – koniec historii.

 

Raz nawet uciekła w górki, bo wydawało się jej, że jest żołnierzem piechoty na wojnie. Dwa dni chodziła po skałkach, wypatrując Centurionów, aż znalazł ją i odprowadził do domu Sam. Nic nie pamiętała, wszystko jej opowiedział. Cottle nazwał to fugą i pytał, czy w domu ma broń, na co oczywiście zaprzeczyła, mimo że miała strzelbę w szafie i dwa półautomaty 5-7 pod łóżkiem.

 

Wystarczało niby wrócić do domu i próbować się otrząsnąć, ale wtedy – no, wtedy zostawało się jedynym człowiekiem na całym świecie, w swoim szklanym domu na szczycie góry, wydawałoby się, tak blisko nieba, nowoczesnym eremitą w odosobnieniu, i to nie było wcale lepsze, zważywszy, że to przecież fałszywa pustelnia. Wówczas przychodziła druga fala: wtedy się pojmowało, jak niewiele jest się wartą, jak bardzo się na nic nie zasługuje, i zapętlało się poczuciu żalu nad sobą i żalu za tymi, który nie przetrwali, i robił się z tego jeden wielki, straszny kłąb, którego nie dawało się już nazwać ludzkim językiem. Wtedy piło się i szło spać, a cykl się zerował.

 

Jak to ugryźć? Jak to ująć? Mozaiki kolorów, wielki wir, zejście w dół. Powrót. Za duże były buty Eneasza. Czy: bohaterów eposów nie można brać na poważnie. Albo: z jakiejś racji usuwano ich z historii przed szczęśliwym zakończeniem.

 

Kiedy Sam przyszedł na obiad, siedziała właśnie, przygnębiona, nad mapami Ziemi, wyznaczając kurs swojej szalenie angażującej i niebezpiecznej wyprawy naukowej. Anders wszedł do studia, rzucił główkę sałaty na blat, zaczął grzebać w lodówce, trzaskać patelniami i opowiadać, co takiego zrobił dzisiaj Tyrol i nawet nie zauważył, że go nie słuchała, dopóki się nie odwrócił.

 

— Mówię ci, co za przypał… Hej, co się stało? Co jest? Masz zły humor?

 

— No jak, kurwa, myślisz?

 

— Hej. — Odłożył patelnię i przykucnął obok jej kolan. Kara patrzyła na niego spod byka. — Jesteś zła na mnie? Coś zrobiłem?

 

— Nie, daj spokój.

 

— Jesteś zła na Lee? — próbował dalej Sam.

 

— Nie tym razem. — To był całkiem niezły strzał, Lee wkurzał ją co najmniej raz w tygodniu, a jeśli udało im się akurat uniknąć konfliktu, to po miesiącu wybuchała prawdziwa wojna.

 

— Wpadłaś na Leobena? — zapytał, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

 

— No przecież nie. — Też dobry; Leoben wprawiał ją w rozmaite stany, z których zdecydowana większość nie była pozytywna.

 

— Byłaś na cmentarzu? Kara… — Cmoknął z niezadowoleniem i położył ręce na jej kolanach. Miał okruchy tynku we włosach. — Rozmawialiśmy o tym.

 

— No jak mam tam nie chodzić? Zresztą nie o to chodzi.

 

— To o co?

 

— Ta impreza to jednak głupi pomysł. No kurde, ci wszyscy ludzie będą jeść moje żarcie, wypijać mój alkohol, a potem znęcać się nade mną za moimi plecami? No dzięki.

 

— Daj spokój, Kara. Zresztą już za późno, żeby to odkręcić. Wszystkim powiedzieliśmy. Info poszło w świat. Niepotrzebnie tak negatywnie się nastawiasz.

 

— Ale mi mądrze powiedziałeś. — Przewróciła oczami.

 

— No tak. Jutro spojrzysz na to inaczej. Wszystko będzie okej. Potrzebujesz trochę wystawić się na ludzi. — Wyglądał na zatroskanego. Kara nie znosiła, kiedy ktoś się o nią troszczył, ale Sam nie potrafił inaczej, a ona była parszywa, parszywa. — Dobrze ci to zrobi. To twoi starzy znajomi. Nie chcesz się z nimi zobaczyć?

 

— Widuję się z nimi — powiedziała Kara wymijająco. — Na przykład… na ulicy.

 

Sam wybuchnął śmiechem, odrzucając do tyłu głowę. Potem klepnął ją w udo i wstał.

 

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, Kara. Wstawię teraz ten obiad i skoczę wziąć prysznic, a ty w tym czasie sprzątnij te swoje kajety, dobra?

 

— Dobrze. — Była jeszcze trochę nadąsana, ale już znacznie mniej niż wcześniej. Sam zawsze emanował na nią czymś ciepłym i bezinteresownym, jakby dysponował niekończącymi się zasobami dobrej woli.

 

Zwinęła swoje mapy, rzuciła je na podłogę obok czystego płótna i podążyła za Samem, po drodze zrzucając z siebie podkoszulek, spodenki i majtki. Kiedy weszła do łazienki, unosiły się już tam kłęby pary, a Anders, zwrócony do niej tyłem, nucił coś pod nosem i mył włosy. Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się z zadowoleniem – praca na budowie wychodziła mu zdecydowanie na dobre – a potem, wykorzystując głośny szum wody, zakradła się do kabiny prysznicowej i przytuliła do jego śliskich pleców.

 

— Hej… — Wykręcił szyję, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

 

— Nie odwracaj się — powiedziała do tatuażu na jego łopatce. — To jest napad. — Sięgnęła do przodu i wzięła go do ręki. Sam cały – ha, ha – zesztywniał. Drugą dłonią ścisnęła jego pośladek, zębami złapała za ramię. Nie była dość wysoka, żeby spojrzeć mu przez bark, więc zdała się na instynkt. To, jak zwykle, dało dobry rezultat: Sam westchnął urywanie i oparł się o ścianę kabiny. Mięśnie w ramionach mu drżały; pewnie chciał jej dotknąć, ale nie mógł.

 

— Boże — wysyczał po chwili przez zęby. Kara z satysfakcją wytarła rękę o jego biodro, pocałowała go w łopatkę i ewakuowała się, zanim w ogóle zauważył, co się stało.

 

„Boże”. Czasami się tak mylił. Zastanawiała się, czy to dlatego, że spędzał tyle czasu z Sharon i Tyrolem – a jeśli tak, czy kiedykolwiek czuł się niesprawiedliwie obrabowany ze swojego dziedzictwa, jak Galen właśnie. Albo Tory Foster. Kiedyś powiedział, że jego poprzednie życie było dla niego jak historia, którą mu ktoś opowiedział, a poza tym o tym nie wspominał. Karze wydawało się, że był szczęśliwy; na Koloniach prowadził dobre życie, miał rodzinę, która go kochała, talent, który wykorzystał, by odnieść sukces, z wdziękiem pokonywał każdą przeszkodę, jaką rzucało mu pod nogi życie, nic go nigdy nie pokonało. Spotkał kobietę, którą pokochał i która również go kochała, choćby kaleko i niewystarczająco, a jeśli musiał być w tym związku z innym mężczyzną – niech tak będzie. Podejrzewała, że Sam kochał także Lee, przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia, bo jego zdolność do miłości była naprawdę godna podziwu.

 

Kiedy Sam wyszedł spod prysznica, nakładała właśnie obiad – wspomnienie dnia poprzedniego – na ceramiczne talerze. Do tego była zimna woda z lokalnego, górskiego ujęcia, pompowana mechanizmem zasilanym kolektorami słonecznymi, jak prysznic i większość elektrycznych sprzętów w domu.

 

Zjedli w przyjacielskiej atmosferze, szturchając się pod stołem bosymi stopami. Chmury nieco się uniosły, Kara zdecydowała, że walka ze światem warta jest świeczki. Po wyjściu Sama chciała iść pobiegać, ale zauważyła go na parkingu, klęczącego przy swoim samochodzie, jakby chciał wymodlić nieco dłuższe życie dla części, które zapomniały już, że kiedykolwiek miały gwarancję.

 

— Znowu? — zapytała z niesmakiem, kładąc ręce na biodrach. — Oddaj go na złom. To nie ma sensu.

 

— Nie poddam się — wycedził Sam, szarpiąc za coś w okolicach miski olejowej. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. — Tyrol miał mi to zrobić dwa dni temu, kurwa, ale oczywiście znalazł coś lepszego do roboty!

 

— Zostaw to już. Wezmę cię na hol.

 

Wyciągnęła z bagażnika zwój liny i przyczepiła ją do haka z przodu maski terenówki Sama. We dwójkę wypchnęli ją w kierunku wyjazdu, potem właściciel kawałka złomu ze zdeterminowaną miną zasiadł za kierownicą, a Kara doczepiła linę holowniczą do swojego samochodu i ruszyła w dół wzgórza. Odstawiła Andersa na budowie – wykańczali dom Tyrola koło rynku, wszędzie było pełno materiałów budowlanych i kurzu, a ze sterty desek przyglądała im się podejrzliwie Boomer, która ponoć znowu próbowała kręcić z Szefem, ale „zabierała się do tego od dupy strony”, jak to określił Sam. Kara została ostrzeżona, by się do niej nie odzywać i w ogóle ją ignorować, więc tylko przywitała się z ekipą, zamieniła parę słów z Tyrolem i wróciła do samochodu.

 

Drugi raz w ciągu dnia w mieście – to jej się rzadko zdarzało. Włączyła radio, w którym nareszcie grali dobrego scorpiańskiego rocka, i zawróciła w kierunku rzeki. Nieopodal mostu, a kawałek za sadami cytrusowymi, gdzie brzeg opadał łagodnie ku wodzie, było miejsce, które nadawało się idealnie do samotnego kontemplowania cieków wodnych i odbijających się w nich chmur, a czasem czytania gazety albo książki. Kara chodziła tam, kiedy nie miała nic lepszego do roboty.

 

Tym razem jednak na jej osobistym, zaklepanym, najlepszym miejscu ktoś siedział. Już prawie zawróciła, zawiedziona i irracjonalnie zła, kiedy poznała łuk pochylonych pleców i wieniec siwych włosów wokół rozrastającej się łysiny na głowie. To był Tigh.

 

Podeszła do brzegu, szeleszcząc schnącą na słońcu trawą, i usiadła obok niego na kamiennym progu, który był jedynym znakiem, że ktoś przed nimi próbował okiełznać tę samą rzekę. Tigh musiał zupełnie odwrócić głowę, żeby spojrzeć na nią swoim lewym okiem.

 

— Starbuck! Dawno mnie nie zaszczycałaś swoim towarzystwem.

 

— Aa. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Zajęta byłam.

 

To nie była prawda, po prostu nie chciała się z nikim widzieć.

 

— Jak leci, Starbuck?

 

— Po staremu. Ludzie wytykają mnie palcami na ulicy i mówią o mnie niemiłe rzeczy za moimi plecami.

 

— Teraz wiesz, jak ja się czułem przez większość czasu.

 

Uśmiechnęła się na dźwięk jego znajomego rubasznego rechotu.

 

— Taa. Nic dziwnego, że za kołnierz nie wylewałeś.

 

— Chcesz trochę? — Wyciągnął zza kolana butelkę owiniętą dla niepoznaki w papierową torebkę.

 

— No jasne. Dzięki, pułkowniku. — Kara pociągnęła sobie z butelki. Nie był to bimber, tylko cierpkie wino z zeszłorocznych zbiorów. — Co jest? Kłopoty w raju?

 

— A, pokłóciliśmy się i Ellen wyrzuciła mnie z domu — wyjaśnił stoicko Tigh, patrząc na rzekę. — Poczekam po prostu, aż pójdzie spać i położę się na kanapie, do jutra pewnie zapomni, o co chodziło.

 

— To jedno rozwiązanie.

 

— A drugie?

 

— Pić dalej — podsunęła Kara.

 

Tigh roześmiał się znowu, ale tym razem wydawało się to wymuszone. Kara nie pamiętała, kiedy żarty z pijaństwa stały się mało zabawne.

 

— Co u Staruszka? — zapytała, oddając mu butelkę.

 

— Czasem lepiej, czasem gorzej. Jak u każdego. Tęskni — dodał po chwili.

 

— Wszyscy tęsknią, pułkowniku. To jest nasz ładny, nowy dom, ale nic nie równa się ze starym, rodzinnym. Ze statkiem to samo.

 

— To też. — Tigh machnął ręką i wziął łyk z butelki. — Ale co innego miałem na myśli. Bill… — Urwał, szukając słów, których nie bałby się powiedzieć w obawie przed ośmieszeniem. Znany taniec; Kara sama często go wykonywała. — Ona nie wróci. Jak ty czy Ellen.

 

— Może to dobrze.

 

Tigh spojrzał na nią z ukosa i po chwili trącił ją ramieniem.

 

— Zobacz nas, dwoje starych pijusów narzekających razem na życie. Kto by pomyślał.

 

— Może ty jesteś stary, pułkowniku, ale ja niekoniecznie.

 

— Ja jestem młody duchem. Masz może szluga, Starbuck?

 

— Jakżebym śmiała nie mieć.

 

Siedzieli razem, popijając wino, paląc papierosy i patrząc na spokojny nurt rzeki, która niosła z gór różne naturalne śmieci – liście, gałęzie, płatki kwitnących krzewów. Kiedy słońce zaczęło się chylić ku zachodowi nad hutą i tartakiem, Kara zebrała się do domu. Na miejscu nie zastała nikogo, co oznaczało tyle, że Lee będzie pracował tak długo, aż nie zaśnie przy biurku, a Sam został u Tyrola albo wrócił do miasteczka namiotowego, gdzie dalej koczowała jego ekipa budowlana.

 

Zwinęła płótna, które jej się nie podobały, i odłożyła je na bok, do późniejszego zamalowania. To najlepsze rozpięła na sztalugach i usiadła przed nim na krześle, ale nie potrafiła znaleźć w nim nic, co można by poprawić, więc z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku zrobiła sobie kolację. Na zewnątrz zapadał zmierzch, zamieniając znajome zarośla szczytu wzgórza we wrogą dżunglę. Kara pogasiła światła i po ciemku wspięła się na antresolę, balansując trzymanym w rękach talerzem i dzbankiem wody z cytryną. Włączyła lampkę, położyła się na łóżku i jadła, czytając bez przekonania zaległą prasę, ale szybko ją to znudziło, więc przewróciła się na plecy.

 

Przez świetlik zobaczyła granatowe niebo. Jego całkowita obojętność na ludzkie poczynania tu, na Ziemi, zawsze stanowiła dla niej dowód na to, że istnieją rzeczy odległe i obiektywne, co więcej: jakiś cel ewentualnej ucieczki. Ta świadomość gwarantowała jaki taki spokój ducha nawet podczas najgorszych zawirowań politycznych, społecznych czy nawet osobistych.

 

Zwinęła się w kłębek na łóżku, ze środka patrząc na zewnątrz.

 

 

4.

 

— Wstajemy! — Ktoś szarpnął ją za nogę. Wierzgnęła, ale ten ktoś miał wprawę w unikaniu takich sennych kopniaków i usunął się na bok.

 

— Co… nie. Nie, nie.

 

— Kara, wstajemy. — Zerwano z niej kołdrę. Jej oczom ukazał się Lee Adama, absurdalnie promienny i ubrany nieoficjalnie: w biały podkoszulek i dżinsy. — No już, już. O której wczoraj wróciłaś z ekspedycji?

 

— Co? — Przetarła ręką twarz. — A nie wiem. Późno. Zostaw, chcę jeszcze spać.

 

— Wstawaj!

 

Zamachnęła się na niego ręką. Lee zrobił wdzięczny unik, złapał jej nadgarstek i usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

 

— Co tu w ogóle robisz tak rano? — zapytała, nakrywając głowę poduszką.

 

— Rano? Jest prawie południe, Kara. Zwolniłem się z pracy, bo D’Anna wyraźnie szuka na mnie haka. Ponoć chcę obalić demokrację za pomocą Święta Kolonii. — Prychnął. — Tak, tego właśnie pragnę, zdestabilizować ten ustrój, nad którym haruję od dwóch lat. Jutro też mam wolne. Jestem gotów pić do rana, choć, znając siebie, odpadnę o północy — dodał po chwili refleksji.

 

— Super.

 

— W ogóle to usiłowałem się z tobą skontaktować od wczoraj i nic. Co z tobą? Gdzie twój komunikator?

 

— A nie wiem. Gdzieś tam. — Machnęła ręką w ogólnym kierunku piętrzącego się na krześle stosu brudnych ubrań.

 

Lee westchnął z dezaprobatą i, sądząc po odgłosach, zapuścił się w te rejony.

 

— Znowu wyładowany. Kara. Czy to naprawdę takie trudne, wymienić raz na jakiś czas akumulatory?

 

— Spadaj. Nie pamiętam o takich rzeczach.

 

— Najwyraźniej nie pamiętasz też o sprzątaniu — dodał z czystą złośliwością. — Przecież tu nic nie jest ruszone! Na dole syf, same brudne naczynia, na schodach znalazłem ze trzy ręczniki, a tu nie lepiej. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale czasem trzeba robić pranie.

 

Kara zerwała się, nagle zła.

 

— I co, przyszedłeś tu mnie pouczać?

 

— Nie. — Pozycja, w której nad nią stanął, z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami i rękami na biodrach, wydawała się temu przeczyć. — Ale zaprosiłem tu nawet ojca, więc przydałoby się, żeby nikt nie przylepił się do podłogi.

 

— Zaprosiłeś ojca? Czemu?

 

— Jak to czemu? — Lee uniósł bezradnie ręce. — Bo jest moim ojcem i powinien wreszcie zejść ze statku i zobaczyć się z tobą?

 

Kara opadła z powrotem na pościel.

 

— Przecież wiesz, jak jest z nim i Samem. Bogowie, czy to nie będzie wystarczające pole minowe, Lee? Jeszcze starego musiałeś do tego dołożyć?

 

— W ogóle nie widzę, w czym leży problem. — Też był już zirytowany. — Przecież tata lubi Sama. Nie lubi tylko tego, że jest cylonem.

 

— Ćśś! — syknęła Kara.

 

— Przecież wszyscy o tym wiedzą, Kara! Jest jednym z Pięciu!

 

— Ale umawialiśmy się, że koniec z tym tematem!

 

No, to było dla nich typowe. Dwie minuty i oboje byli wściekli. Kara już wiedziała, co się święci: teraz się na siebie obrażą i ktoś wyjdzie z trzaśnięciem drzwi albo zaczną się popychać i skończą w łóżku. Z dwojga złego wolała to drugie, więc zdecydowała się pominąć pierwszy krok: odrzuciła kołdrę i zaczepiła piętą o tył kolana Lee, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.

 

Lee, przyjemnie zarumieniony, przymierzał się już do zdjęcia koszulki, ale nagle zacisnął szczękę i wziął krok do tyłu. W skroni skakała mu żyłka.

 

— Nie — oznajmił, z trudem odzyskując kontrolę nad sobą. Kara musiała przyznać, że był w tym coraz lepszy. — Wstań, ubierz się i znieś na dół brudne rzeczy, a ja zrobię ci kawy i coś do jedzenia, dobrze?

 

— Zero zabawy z tobą — powiedziała Kara, przeciągając się leniwie w pościeli.

 

— Zobaczymy, co będziesz mówić wieczorem — odgrażał się, zabierając ze stolika nocnego brudne szklanki i układając je w zgięciu łokcia. — Czy, na przykład, jesteś gotowa na powrót króla parkietu?

 

— No nie wiem — odkrzyknęła, kiedy był już na schodach. — Chyba nikt nie jest w stanie znieść tyle wtórnego zażenowania.

 

— Zobaczymy, Kara. Zobaczymy.

 

Kiedy zeszła na dół, z zaangażowaniem zmywał naczynia. W studiu faktycznie było dość brudno, ale dopóki jej tego nie wytknął, nawet nie zauważyła. Rzuciła swoje pranie na podłogę i usiadła przy stole. Świeże pieczywo i dwa pomidory pokrojone zgrabnie w ćwiartki. Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.

 

— Co z tą D’Anną? — zapytała, kładąc nogi na sąsiednim krześle.

 

Lee od razu się wyprostował, jakby szykował się na kolejne starcie.

 

— Ciągle ten sam cyrk. Podminowuje mój autorytet. Czyha na każdy błąd, a wiadomo, że prędzej czy później jakiś zrobię. Mam już tego dosyć, ale muszę się z nią męczyć jeszcze co najmniej trzy lata.

 

Kara znała kiedyś jakieś powiedzenie dotyczące popełniania błędów, ale mimo wielkiego intelektualnego wysiłku nie mogła go sobie przypomnieć, więc tylko wzięła się za pomidory.

 

— Tak jak z tym świętem dzisiaj. — Lee w geście rezygnacji oparł się o blat, cały czas zwrócony do niej plecami. — Tydzień uciekałem przed tymi wariatami z radia, bo jakbym powiedział, że obchodzimy, to źle, bo wykluczające i dyskryminujące, a jak nie, to wszyscy nasi by się wściekli, że znieważam świętą tradycję.

 

— Mhm.

 

— Ale w rezultacie nie wiem, czy dobrze zrobiłem, nie zajmując żadnego stanowiska, bo teraz pewnie wszyscy będą mieli mi to za złe, no bo świąt nigdy za mało i tak dalej. No i mam wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawiłem wszystkich z robotą.

 

— Lee, odpuść sobie, dobrze? — Odsunęła od siebie talerz, wstała i dotknęła jego napiętych pleców. — Też zasługujesz na trochę odpoczynku. Nie możesz tak harować, bo zejdziesz na zawał przed czterdziestką. Wiem, że ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale wszyscy sobie poradzą bez ciebie.

 

— Nie mów do mnie, jakbym był upośledzony — powiedział obrażonym tonem, ale odwrócił się do niej ktoś znacznie młodszy i mniej pewny siebie niż zwykły wyrachowany, chłodny polityk. Kiedyś na ten widok poczułaby ukłucie paniki, ale teraz dominowało w niej poczucie bezwzględnej lojalności i gwałtowne pragnienie obronienia go przed wszystkimi złośliwymi D’Annami świata.

 

— Jeśli chcesz, spuszczę Biers wpierdol — zaproponowała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

 

— Wpierdol jako narzędzie walki politycznej? — parsknął. — Nie sądzę, Kara.

 

— A jednak. — Popchnęła go w kierunku krzesła. — Siadaj.

 

— Ale czajnik…

 

— Nic się nie spali przez tę chwilę. — Zdjęła bluzkę przez głowę. — Ustrój nie upadnie bez ciebie. — Zsunęła majtki z bioder i nóg i odrzuciła je zamaszyście na stos brudnych rzeczy. — A Biers w końcu przejrzy na oczy i zobaczy, ile odwalasz dobrej roboty.

 

— Tylko tak mówisz. — Dotknął jej boków, kiedy siadała mu na kolanach.

 

— Nie, ja wiem. — Rozpięła mu rozporek i wsunęła rękę do spodni. Lee drgnął, otworzył usta i zaraz je zamknął. Kara nachyliła się do jego ucha. — Wiesz, czemu tu jesteśmy?

 

— Bo na podłodze jest za brudno?

 

Ścisnęła go ostrzegawczo. Jęknął.

 

— To też. Ale kiedy będziemy tu wieczorem rżnąć w karty, chcę, pamiętał, że parę godzin wcześniej… na tym krześle… Wśród strasznego burdelu… My rżnęliśmy…

 

Złapał ją za włosy.

 

— Nie denerwuj mnie — powiedział groźnie. — Zaraz bierzemy się za sprzątanie.

 

Pocałowała go. Kochali się na tym metalowym, niewygodnym sumie krześle w aneksie kuchennym, co każdy dość ciekawski, by zapuścić żurawia przez okna do wnętrza domu, byłby w stanie zobaczyć. Kara miała to w poważaniu; to był jej dom i miała prawo tu robić, co jej się żywnie podoba, choćby oznaczało to świecenie gołym tyłkiem w kuchni.

 

Dochodząc, wygięła się spazmatycznie i zmiotła wszystkie naczynia ze stołu. Lee ugryzł ją nad prawą piersią. Było to krótkie i intensywne, jak większość ich zetknięć, i stanowiło doskonałą pożywkę dla wyobraźni w długie samotne wieczory – albo krótsze samotne przedpołudnia.

 

Lee, dysząc, przyłożył czoło do jej mostka i objął rękami łopatki, jakby chciał z niej zaczerpnąć jakiejś energii innej niż seksualna. Oparła brodę o czubek jego głowy i przegarnęła palcami jego włosy. Siwiał, ale nie zamierzała mu tego mówić, bo to pewnie byłby cios: Sam cały czas zachowywał podejrzliwie nieskazitelną młodość, ona sama wciąż miała ciemne odrosty, a Lee, chociaż już z nimi tak bardzo nie rywalizował, wciąż lubił się porównywać.

 

Wysupłała się z jego uścisku, wstała i przeciągnęła się smakowicie, unosząc się na palcach i niemal czując snopy słonecznego światła na skórze. Lee chciał coś powiedzieć, ale uniosła w proteście rękę.

 

— Nie odzywaj się. Zepsujesz moment.

 

Nie protestował. Pokiwał głową, nadal rozparty na krześle, z rozwichrzonymi włosami i rozpiętymi spodniami – obraz rozpusty. Kara pobiegła pod prysznic; kiedy stała pod strumieniem wody, słyszała, że Lee wszedł na chwilę do łazienki i szukał czegoś pod umywalką.

 

Wzięli się energicznie za sprzątanie. Lee odprężył się na tyle, że pozwolił nawet włączyć radio, w którym trwała popołudniowa audycja, na szczęście bardziej muzyczna niż dyskusyjna. Razem doprowadzili do porządku aneks kuchenny, łazienkę, studio i dwa pokoje gościnne, w których na pewno położą się ci goście, którzy nie będą w stanie wrócić do domu. Kara stała przez chwilę nad swoimi płótnami, niepewna, co z nimi zrobić.

 

— Wynieśmy je na górę — powiedziała do Lee, który akurat wiązał worki ze śmieciami.

 

— Boisz się, że ktoś je czymś obleje?

 

— To nie to. Są po prostu osobiste. To jakbyś swój pamiętnik zostawił na wierzchu.

 

— Nie mam pamiętnika — zaprotestował słabo Lee.

 

— Yhym, akurat. Musisz gdzieś przecież gromadzić swoje złote sentencje.

 

— To się nazywa „notes”, nie „pamiętnik”.

 

— Dobra, dobra. Pomóż mi z tym lepiej.

 

Zaholowali obrazy na górę i złożyli pod jedną ze ścian sypialni. Kara na szczęście nie miała ich zbyt dużo, bo regularnie przemalowywała stare płótna.

 

Lee z dezaprobatą spojrzał na rozgrzebane łóżko.

 

— Pościel to, proszę.

 

— Po co? I tak położę się do niego totalnie najebana za kilkanaście godzin.

 

— To jest taka fundamentalna grzeczność wobec gości. — Lee zdołał się uchylić przed ciosem wymierzonym w ramię, potem przystanął i nasłuchiwał przez chwilę. — Chyba Sam przyjechał. Zejdę pomóc mu z zakupami, pewnie jest obładowany.

 

Zbiegł po schodach. Kara poprawiła prześcieradło, ubiła poduszki, nakryła wszystko kołdrą i kocem tak, że wyglądało niemal porządnie, podniosła z podłogi parę butów i wychyliła się przez balustradę. Sam właśnie wyskoczył z samochodu, cały uśmiechnięty i rozchełstany, i swobodnym gestem objął Lee, który prawie zginął w jego uścisku. Coś do siebie mówili, ale nie słyszała co.

 

Kiedy zeszła na dół, w doskonałej komitywie wnosili do kuchni zakupy. Sam przyholował chyba cały swój przydział produktów na następne dwa tygodnie – i jeszcze trochę. Przywiózł też trzy paczki papierosów, dziesięć litrów piwa i dwie butelki wódki z destylarni Tyrola.

 

— No, Sammy, masz powody, żeby być dumnym z siebie. — Kara klepnęła go w ramię.

 

— Służę uniżenie.

 

— Ile osób tu może przyjść, Kara? — zapytał Lee, licząc coś w myśli.

 

— Nie mam pojęcia. Zapraszałam, jak popadło, ale wiesz, jak to jest – połowa nas nie lubi, a reszta zgadza się z grzeczności.

 

— Koloryzujesz. — Machnął ręką Sam. — Myślę, że ze trzydzieści się zbierze.

 

— Pojadę po krzesła do ratusza — zadecydował Lee, zgarniając kluczyki do samochodu z blatu. Był już w połowie drogi do drzwi, kiedy nagle się odwrócił. — A Dee? Myślicie, że Dee przyjdzie?

 

Kara pokiwała głową.

 

— Z mężem na dodatek. Była zachwycona propozycją.

 

Lee przeczesał nerwowo włosy.

 

— Nie rozumiem, czemu ci to tak strasznie przeszkadza — ciągnęła Kara. — Zawsze była tą milszą i lepiej wychowaną osobą w waszym stadle, więc nie ma czego się bać. Nie będzie ci dosrywać przy wszystkich.

 

Sam pokiwał głową, wyraźnie dobrze się bawiąc.

 

— Przyjmij to na klatę, Lee. W tym powinieneś być dobry.

 

— Niezłe, Sammy. Piątka.

 

— To po prostu okrutne z waszej strony — stwierdził Lee, nieco urażony.

 

— Czekajcie, wiadomości! — Sam podkręcił głośność radia. W studiu rozbrzmiał rześki głos Damazego Terenti.

 

— …ciśnienie również w normie. Należy się strzec przelotnych opadów deszczu. Z innych informacji: dowiedzieliśmy się, że nasz premier wziął dwa dni wolnego. Niesłychane! Czy ma to związek ze Świętem Kolonii? Najpewniej tak, z różnych stron płyną pogłoski o prywatnych, oddolnych inicjatywach upamiętniania naszej dawnej ojczyzny. Jaki z tego płynie wniosek? Że warto wrzucić sobie raz na jakiś czas na luz i jeśli jest się skłonnym, obchodzić to Święto na dowolny sposób, a jeśli nie – cóż, zawsze jest jakaś okazja do świętowania, czy to dzień hydraulika, czy po prostu wdzięczność za to, że jeszcze tu jesteśmy, żyjemy i mamy się dobrze, co do niedawna wcale nie było takie oczywiste. Damazy Terenti, program pierwszy Kolonialnego Radia.

 

— Widzisz, Lee? — podsumowała Kara.

 

 

5.

 

— A wtedy otarła pot z czoła i powiedziała: „przeruchałam go tak, że aż mu buty spadły”.

 

Po kuchni potoczył się chóralny ryk śmiechu. Kara patrzyła zadowolona na efekt swojej historyjki. Nigdy nie zawodziła, nieważne, ile razy by się ją opowiadało.

 

— I co potem? — zapytał Red Wing.

 

— No nic — ciągnęła Kara, rozparta na swoim krześle jak udzielna księżna pośród wasali. Po stole walały się już niedopałki, szklanki i bardzo zużyte karty do gry. — To znaczy, on wyszedł na korytarz z parą butów w rękach. I podbitym okiem.

 

— Wciąż bawi — powiedział Hot Dog, ocierając łzawiące oczy. — Nawet po latach.

 

— Po latach chyba szczególnie — wtrąciła Racetrack. — Jeny, Kat. To była równa lacha. Wkurwiała mnie, owszem, ale teraz naprawdę mi jej brak.

 

Kara miała nadzieję, że nikt tego nie powie, ale Racetrack zawsze specjalizowała się w mówieniu tego, co wszyscy myślą. Przy stole obsadzonym głównie przez byłych członków grupy powietrznej _Galactiki_ – i dotąd szalenie rozbawionym – zapadło poważne milczenie.

 

— Wypijmy za nią. — Kara uniosła szklankę do góry. — Zdrówko.

 

— Czekaj, ja mam pusto. Czekaj.

 

— No już. Chluśniem, bo uśniem.

 

— Kara. — Lee dotknął nagle jej ramienia. — Chodź się z tatą przywitać. Zaraz ją wam zwrócę, nie martwcie się — zwrócił się do zgromadzonych, posyłając im uśmiech, który Kara zaklasyfikowała jako grzeczno-oficjalny.

 

— Chodź napić się z nami, Apollo!

 

— Właśnie, bez ciebie to nie to samo!

 

— Starbuck nie potrafi sama oszukiwać.

 

— Ja nie muszę oszukiwać — stwierdziła butnie Kara, podnosząc się z krzesła. — Bawcie się grzecznie beze mnie, niedługo wrócę. Która jest godzina?

 

— Jakoś po ósmej. — Lee zerknął przelotnie na zegarek, biorąc kurs na drzwi. — Dobrze wam tam idzie.

 

— Czego nie można powiedzieć o części intelektualnej. — Wskazała dyskretnie kciukiem pracownię, gdzie rezydowali Agathonowie, Gaeta z Hoshim oraz Dualla z porucznikiem Firellim, czyli dowództwo i obsługa CIC. Głównie spożywali przekąski, pili drinki i zerkali co jakiś czas na swawolny stół skrzydła powietrznego.

 

— Nie, jest w porządku — zapewnił ją Lee. — Po prostu spokojnie.

 

Wyszli przed dom. Podwórze rozświetlone było lampami ogrodowymi i blaskiem ogniska. Przy nim, na stołkach i pieńkach, siedziała grupa rozbawionych ludzi, wśród których prym wiódł Sam: dawni członkowie partyzantki Andersa i obsługi hangaru, później przekwalifikowani na pilotów albo budowlańców, albo i to, i to, jak Sam i Seelix. Kara, zaaferowana swoimi kolegami z dywizjonu, nawet nie zauważyła przybycia większości z nich.

 

Adama wysiadał właśnie z samochodu, który prowadził – no proszę – major Cottle. Z tylnych siedzeń gramolili się Saul i Ellen Tigh, którzy wyglądali tak, jakby już sobie solidnie przykropili. Rozległy się gromadne powitania i saluty. Kara zdecydowanie przebiła się przez tłumek gości.

 

— Admirale!

 

— Kara! — Adama objął ją ręką i przycisnął do siebie. Kara uśmiechnęła się do jego ramienia. — Tak dawno cię nie widziałem. Dobrze wyglądasz.

 

— Kłamstwa, kłamstwa. Proszę za mną do środka. Potem możemy tu wrócić.

 

— Piękny dom postawiłaś. Kiedy ostatnio tu byłem – ruina, a teraz… Tyle razy powtarzałem Lee, że też powinien się wziąć za budowę jakiegoś rodzinnego gniazda, a on nic.

 

Lee rzucił jej spojrzenie wyrażające zażenowanie przemieszane z rezygnacją. Kara uśmiechnęła się do niego chytrze. Adama najwyraźniej nadal nie wiedział, że Lee tylko przez połowę czasu mieszkał w swoim służbowym pokoiku przy ratuszu.

 

— Zapraszam. — Z rozmachem otworzyła drzwi i wpuściła admirała do środka. Powitał go chór głosów. — O, dzień dobry, pułkowniku. Cześć, Ellen. Majorze Cottle! Kopę lat!

 

— Wciąż nie wierzę, że tu jestem — wymamrotał Cottle. Był w cywilnych ubraniach – kantówkach i swetrze – i bez swojego nieodłącznego białego fartucha wyglądał jak zupełnie inny człowiek. — Dobry wieczór, panie Adama.

 

— Nie ma potrzeby tak oficjalnie — powiedział Lee, wymieniając z nim uścisk ręki. — Nie jestem dziś wieczór premierem.

 

— To dobrze — stwierdził Cottle, wycierając grzecznie buty przed przekroczeniem progu. — Bo nie znoszę sukinsyna.

 

Lee przyjął tę krytykę ustroju mężnie i zaprowadził nowoprzybyłych do pracowni, gdzie czekało jeszcze kilka wolnych krzeseł. Kara odbiła do kuchni i zaczęła szukać czystych kubków i szklanek, co nie było proste, zważywszy, że nie miała ich zbyt wiele, a płyny spożywało w tej chwili prawie dwadzieścia osób. Głupio byłoby podać gościom słoiki, chociaż taki Tigh na pewno by się nie obraził.

 

Właśnie kopała pod zlewem w poszukiwaniu styropianowych kubków, kiedy ktoś dotknął jej pleców.

 

— Juuuuż, kurna — sarknęła, przekonana, że to ktoś z dywizjonu ją pospiesza, ale kiedy wstała, zobaczyła tuż obok siebie Duallę, elegancką, uczesaną w koczek, z kolczykami w uszach. Kara w swoich trepach i starej bluzie Bukanierów czuła się przy niej jak robol z budowy Sama. — O, Dee.

 

— Mogłabym prosić o dolewkę? — poprosiła grzecznie Dualla, wystawiając przed siebie rękę ze szklanką.

 

— Jasne, jasne. Już się robi. Czego? Soku? Drinka?

 

— Tego dobrego. — Dee wskazała brodą na tajemniczą butelkę przyniesioną przez Tigha.

 

— Aaa, sprytnie. Rozdziewiczmy ją. — Zerwała banderolę z pieczęcią polis – to był oficjalny alkohol – i napełniła kubki do jednej trzeciej wysokości. Pachniał jak najprawdziwsza whisky. Być może nią był. Być może.

 

Dee spróbowała, jak smakuje, i nie wykrzywiła się, toteż nie mogło to być złe.

 

— Dobra. — Kara przymierzyła się do kubków z wprawą alchemika. — Rozlewam.

 

— Starbuck, Starbuck. — Dualla spojrzała na nią znad krawędzi swojej szklanki. — Nie wierzyłam, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale cieszę się, że cię widzę.

 

Kara zastygła z butelką w ręku.

 

— No, to jest zaskakujące, przyznaję. Ale nawzajem. — Uśmiechnęła się do niej. Nigdy nie traktowała Dualli jako rywalki; raczej było jej przy niej głupio, zwyczajnie głupio. — Zdrowie. Może nie za stare czasy — zreflektowała się po chwili, napotykając spojrzenie Dee. — Ale za nowe.

 

— Za to mogę wypić.

 

— Nie spodziewałam się, że ty i Firelli. — Kara poruszyła sugestywnie brwiami. — No wiesz.

 

— Felix nas poznał ze sobą i… jakoś tak wyszło.

 

— Właśnie! Co u Felixa i… no… — urwała, szukając nerwowo w pamięci imienia Hoshiego, które jej zawsze umykało. Pamiętała tylko, że na początku jest „l”, a gdzieś dalej prawdopodobnie „s”. Dee wyglądała, jakby dobrze się bawiła, patrząc na jej wysiłek umysłowy. — Longinusa?

 

— Louisa.

 

— Louisa! Właśnie.

 

— Chodź, to się dowiesz.

 

Dee pomogła jej zanieść szklanki. Kara opędziła się od domagających się jej uwagi pilotów i usadowiła się przy starszyźnie plemiennej, gdzie było dość zabawnie, bo Tigh opowiadał jakąś straszną historię, a Ellen ciągle wpadała mu w słowo. Kara przyszła w połowie, więc w ogóle nie próbowała zrozumieć, o co chodzi; patrzyła tylko po słuchających: Cottle dyskretnie rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, jakby spodziewał się, że zobaczy gdzieś brudne majtki, Gaeta wymieniał porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Duallą, Firelli zblazowany patrzył na swoje paznokcie, Helo wyżerał wszystkie przekąski, a Adama się uśmiechał. Kara skrzyżowała spojrzenia z Sharon, która z aprobatą uniosła brwi. Przez moment było tak, jakby siedziała w mesie z Boomer, zanim to wszystko się stało, a potem zerknęła w lewo i zobaczyła siwe włosy Lee – i złudzenie minęło. Persona Starbuck powróciła jednak pełną parą i w krótkim czasie tak rozkręciła tę część imprezy, że zlała się ona ze stołem dywizjonowym, a potem z dworu przyszli jeszcze ludzie Sama i nagle zrobiło się dość tłoczno i niebezpiecznie: Adama rzucił Andersowi spojrzenie spod byka, ktoś warknął na Tyrola – a potem Tigh powiedział „na miłość boską” i wszyscy grzecznie uścisnęli sobie ręce, a admirał wrócił do opowiadania Karze jakichś strasznych rzeczy o tym, jak myślał, żeby ją adoptować.

 

Kara była w tej fazie, kiedy bawiło ją wszystko, więc ciągle zanosiła się śmiechem. Nie mogła przestać się śmiać nawet, kiedy Karl poprosił ją o wzniesienie toastu, więc spróbowała przerzucić odpowiedzialność na Lee, ale on odmawiał wszelkich publicznych wystąpień, tłumacząc się dniami wolnymi od obowiązków zawodowych. Adama, znany ze swojego upodobania do długich, podnoszących na duchu przemów, również nie podjął się zadania. W końcu zaczęła Sharon Agathon, a potem już toasty posypały się lawinowo.

 

Kara wypiła za Capricę i za Aquarię, i za _Tritona_ , i _Galacticę_ , i _Pegasusa_ , i prawdopodobnie coś jeszcze, a potem musiała udać się do łazienki pozbyć się zbędnych płynów. Kiedy wróciła z pustym pęcherzem i trochę otrzeźwiona zimną wodą z kranu, Cottle, wyznaczony na kierowcę, zaganiał właśnie Tighów do samochodu, a Adama żegnał się z Lee. Przeczuwając nadciągające nieszczęście, Kara odbiła w ich kierunku, ale została przechwycona przez pilotów, którzy zaszantażowali ją przy użyciu najsilniejszego argumentu w historii: „z nami się nie napijesz?”, więc została z nimi i napiła się, a potem napiła się jeszcze trochę, a potem wszystko rozmazało się w magicznym wirze.

 

Odzyskała przytomność, siedząc na pieńku przy dogasającym ognisku. Ze studia huczała muzyka taneczna, a w krzakach tarniny ktoś sikał. Kara w jakiś sposób po plecach poznała Tyrola.

 

— Szefie — szepnęła konspiracyjnie. — To ty?

 

— To ja. — Tyrol zapiął rozporek i odwrócił się. Był czerwony jak świeży burak. — Sorry za krzaki, nie chciało mi się czekać do kibla.

 

— Spoko. Chyba przeżyją. Co ja tu robię, możesz mi przypomnieć?

 

— Wyprowadziliśmy cię z kolegą Andersem, bo już latałaś. Tańczyłaś z Racetrack — dodał z satysfakcją.

 

— O nie — przeraziła się Kara. Po chwili odwróciła się i popatrzyła na rozświetlone wnętrze domu. Racetrack tańczyła z zapamiętałością kogoś, kto wie, że zaraz zaśnie w zupełnie nieodpowiednim ku temu miejscu. Kara zmarszczyła brwi. — Skąd te bity? Przecież ja nie mam takiej muzyki.

 

— Agathon zadzwonił do radia po prośbie — wyjaśnił Tyrol. — Terenti zapuszcza teraz na przemian składankę imprezową i stare patriotyczne szlagiery.

 

Kara pokiwała głową, w której nadal bardzo jej się kręciło. Widziała tylko jednego Tyrola, co stanowiło postęp, ale żeby zerknąć na zegarek, musiałaby zamknąć jedno oko, więc sobie darowała. Wiedziała tylko, że musi być po północy. Zadumała się nagle nad nieuniknioną przemijalnością czasu, co zwiastowało rychłe nadejście hipertrzeźwości.

 

— Dobra, to ja wracam do środka — odezwał się Tyrol, zataczając się lekko, ale biorąc wyraźny azymut na drzwi. — Wróć niedługo, Adama jest piekielnie zabawny.

 

— To na pewno jest po północy — powiedziała do siebie Kara, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Z tyłkiem na pieńku i oboma stopami na ziemi czuła się ugruntowana, bezpieczna. Siedziała i patrzyła przed siebie, parując w wieczornym powietrzu, podczas gdy goście wspólnymi siłami wyli „Balladę o piątym legioniście”.

 

W przerwie między „Balladą” a tanecznym kawałkiem kojarzącym się z capricańskimi klubami sprzed wielu, wielu lat, usłyszała kroki na drodze. Ktoś wspinał się podjeździe prowadzącym na szczyt wzgórza. Kara przekrzywiła głowę, niepewna, czy nie ma halucynacji.

 

— Halo? — zawołała. — Kimkolwiek jesteś, jesteś tak spóźniony – albo spóźniona – że właściwie jesteś przed czasem. Ha, ha.

 

Po chwili w blasku ogniska ujrzała samotną sylwetkę. Była to D’Anna Biers. Fryzurę miała nieco wzburzoną wiatrem, a spodnie ubrudzone błotem, ale poza tym wyglądała jak zawsze.

 

— Dobry wieczór — powiedziała ze swoim fałszywym cancerońskim akcentem. — Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam?

 

— Jak widać — odparła Kara, nie fatygując się z pieńka. — Mam tylko takie odległe wrażenie, że nikt cię nie zapraszał.

 

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Wpadłam z czystej ciekawości. Sprawdzić, jak bawi się establishment i tak dalej.

 

— Szampańsko — stwierdziła Kara, prawdopodobnie szeleszcząc. — Zapraszam, jestem dziś pełna gościnności.

 

— Nie będę tej gościnności nadużywać. — D’Anna podciągnęła nogawki spodni i usiadła na sąsiednim pieńku. — Nie po to tu przyszłam.

 

— A po co? — zapytała buńczucznie Kara. — Znowu się powyżywać na Lee? Nie jest mu specjalnie łatwo, Biers, a ty mu jeszcze dopierdalasz na każdym kroku. Te wszystkie teksty o „ostentacyjnej kolonialności Adamy” i tak dalej.

 

— Jak w radiu słyszę, że „Agathonowie to zakamuflowana opcja cylońska”, to też mi się nóż w kieszeni otwiera — odstrzeliła D’Anna. — Postaw się na moim miejscu. Muszę dbać o swoich. Zakrzyczelibyście nas, zostawilibyście gdzieś na boku, nigdy dobrze nie poznali, uznali za obcych, a wasza wrogość by narastała. Nie mogę na to pozwolić.

 

Kara pokręciła głową. D’Anna z zadumą patrzyła w okna domu. Kara podążyła za jej wzrokiem: Lee nalewał właśnie Andersowi kieliszek, po czym obaj stuknęli szkłem o blat i wychylili wspólnie kolejkę. Sam zakrztusił się i Lee poklepał go po plecach. Muzyka zagłuszała niestety wszystkie głosy.

 

— Chyba że nie chodzi o Lee — odkryła Kara. — To Sam, chodzi ci o Sama, prawda? nie podoba ci się to, że jest tutaj z nami, a nie wrócił na wasze cylońskie kolegialne łono.

 

D’Anna odwrócił się i oparła ręce na kolanach. Dogasający blask ogniska wydobywał z jej twarzy tajemnicze cienie.

 

— Trochę szkoda — powiedziała chłodno — żeby ktoś, kto był w stanie stworzyć nas, marnował się, kładąc kafelki, gotując ci obiadki i na dodatek grając drugie skrzypce w chorym związku z twoim półbratem.

 

Karę aż zatkało, co zdarzało się rzadko.

 

— Nie pomyślałaś, że może on lubi to robić? — odpaliła w końcu, mając świadomość, jak słabo i desperacko to brzmi. — To jest wolny kraj, nikt nikogo do niczego nie zmusza, niczym nie szantażuje. Wy cyloni tyle gadacie ciągle o miłości, że miłość to, że miłość tamto, że Bóg, że plan. A ja cię zapewniam, że tutaj jest mnóstwo miłości.

 

Zamilkła, przerażona tym, co właśnie powiedziała. D’Anna spoglądała na nią z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

 

— Nie kwestionuję tego.

 

— Akurat! Patrzysz na nas z góry cały czas! — Co akurat było prawdą; D’Anna mierzyła prawie sześć stóp. — Ludzie nie są głupi, wiedzą o tym. Może dlatego za tobą nie szaleją.

 

— Może.

 

— W każdym razie Sam ma własny rozum. Dojdzie do swego, gwarantuję ci to, a kiedy to się stanie, ja nie będę mu w tym przeszkadzać.

 

— To miło z twojej strony.

 

— A teraz wybacz, muszę iść celebrować naszą ostentacyjną kolonialność. — Kara dźwignęła się z pieńka i wyciągnęła rękę na pożegnanie. D’Anna uścisnęła ją z wyrachowaną uprzejmością. — I odwal się od Lee, dobra?

 

— Jeśli nie będzie mi się podkładał, to spróbuję — odkrzyknęła D’Anna, kiedy Kara była już przy drzwiach.

 

Po wejściu do środka owionęło ją ciepłe powietrze, dym tytoniowy i zapach alkoholu. Znajome wonie. Sam z uporem wartym lepszej sprawy robił drinki, zezując komicznie na szklanki. Na parkiecie pozostali na placu boju goście podskakiwali nierówno, ale z zapałem.

 

— Kara! — Lee złapał ją za łokieć. — Szybko, jak zaczynała się ta pieśń, w której było coś o chwalebnych bliznach?

 

— Coś o miłości ojczyzny chyba… — Spojrzała na jego twarz. Miał czerwone rumieńce, durny uśmiech i błyszczące oczy bardzo pijanego człowieka. — Cholera, nie pamiętam.

 

— Teraz „Niebieska kawaleria” — zarządził Helo.

 

 

6.

 

Kara dysponowała trzema parami spodni: jedne to były wojskowe bojówki, drugie – krótkie spodnie z kieszeniami, trzecie – bardzo, bardzo krótkie spodenki przerobione ze zniszczonych bojówek. Ewentualnie można by do tego doliczyć jeszcze elastyczne szorty, w których czasem spała albo biegała.

 

Po przebudzeniu nie miała nic z tego na sobie. Była za to przyodziana w niedopinające się w biodrach, sprane dżinsy na guziki i leżała zwinięta w kłębek w nogach łóżka. Po bliższej inspekcji okazało się, że nie było to jej zwykle łóżko, tylko to zwyczajowo przeznaczane dla ludzi, z którymi nie sypiała, a którzy zostawali na noc. Zgoła właściwie spał w nim Hot Dog, na pół przykryty kocem, który udało mu się częściowo wyszarpnąć spod Kary. Kiedy wyjrzała za brzeg łóżka, ujrzała na podłodze Racetrack i Skullsa. Ta pierwsza zawsze potrafiła zadbać o siebie i nie inaczej było tym razem: zrobiła sobie legowisko z kurtek i starych mundurów, które zwykle leżały na stosie w kącie pokoju. Skulls nie był na tyle pomysłowy i tylko wsunął pod głowę swoją złożoną bluzę.

 

Kara spojrzała na zegarek i jęknęła. Było wpół do ósmej rano. Podźwignęła się z łóżka i, podtrzymując opadające dżinsy i lawirując między śpiącymi ludźmi, wyszła na korytarz. Poranne słońce boleśnie uderzyło ją w oczy. Z sąsiedniego pokoju dobiegało gromkie chrapanie: na zapasowym materacu spał Gaeta i przytulony do niego Hoshi, a na podłodze, na swojej kurtce, skulony był Redwing.

 

Studio przedstawiało obraz nędzy i rozpaczy: wszędzie popielniczki z niedopałkami, brudne szklanki i talerze, jakieś porzucone w chwili zapomnienia sztuki odzieży, pełno piasku naniesionego butami z dworu. Tyrol spał na stole, z głową złożoną na skrzyżowanych przedramionach, Sam swoim zwyczajem padł pod krzesłem, jakby ścięło go z nóg tam, gdzie stał. Ktoś zlitował się nad nim i wsunął pod policzek poduszkę.

 

Zajrzała na antresolę. Wielkie łóżko zajęli Agathonowie, ale na zewnętrznym skraju, z jedną ręką zwisającą na podłodze, spał Lee. Miał na sobie jej bojówki, co nieco wyjaśniało sytuację odzieżową. Kara wsunęła się pomiędzy niego a Helo jak wąż i przytuliła się do swojej własnej poduszki; nie potrafiła jednak zasnąć i tylko leżała z zamkniętymi oczami, słuchając oddechów śpiących ludzi, jakby z powrotem była w zatłoczonych kwaterach oficerskich, a oni leżeli każde na swojej koi za cienką elastyczną zasłonką. Po pewnym czasie Lee poruszył się, westchnął, wstał chwiejnie i zszedł na dół. Mimo że na zwolnionej przestrzeni łóżka było teraz bardzo przyjemnie, kiedy usłyszała ruszającą pompę, ostrożnie wymacała nogami podłogę i spełzła do łazienki.

 

Lee zapamiętale mył zęby, rozpryskując pastę po lustrze nad umywalką.

 

— Zamiana spodni — powiedziała Kara, siadając na sedesie i ściągając dżinsy. — Kiedyś mogliśmy się zamieniać ubraniami, co się z nami stało?

 

— Test: pamiętasz ostatnie trzy godziny wczorajszej nocy?

 

— Masz na myśli ten bliżej nieokreślony okres pomiędzy śpiewaniem strasznych pieśni o lampasach i tym momentem, kiedy obudziłam się w łóżku z Hot Dogiem?

 

— W łóżku z Hot Dogiem? — Lee zatoczył się, zdejmując jej bojówki z lewej nogi. — Osiągnęłaś nowe dno, Kara.

 

— Przynajmniej nie tylko ja wystąpiłam wczoraj bez gaci.

 

— Nieee — zajęczał Lee, trzeźwiejąc w obliczu zażenowania. — Nie wierzę w to.

 

— Nie martw się — poradziła mu Kara. — Kiedy Gaius był prezydentem, noc bez zgubionych spodni była dla niego stracona.

 

— Bardzo mnie to podnosi na duchu. Dziękuję.

 

Sięgnął ręką do klamki, ale Kara złapała go za ramię i przeczesała ręką jego włosy.

 

— Czekaj. Masz porannego koguta.

 

— A ty porannego kapcia.

 

— Oj tam, kochasz to.

 

— Nawet kilkukrotne powtórzenie „oj tam oj tam” nie likwiduje kapcia.

 

Lee wymknął się z łazienki, a Kara niechętnie odwróciła się do umywalki. Popatrzyła na nią jej czerwona, nieco zapuchnięta twarz z dorodnym pryszczem koło nosa.

 

— Mam trzydzieści trzy lata — powiedziała do siebie. — Jak to jest możliwe?

 

Kiedy weszła do kuchni, w czajniku gotowała się woda, a Sam i Tyrol, podejrzanie pełni energii, odgruzowywali stół i myli kubki. Lee, ziewając, zbierał śmieci do worka.

 

— Cześć, panowie.

 

— Kara. Żyjesz.

 

— Wiem, to pewnie dziwne po wczoraj. Ma ktoś może papierosa?

 

— Ja mam — przyznał się Tyrol, wyławiając z kieszeni kurtki nienapoczętą jeszcze paczkę. — Zachowałem na wszelki wypadek.

 

— To jest właśnie wypadek — stwierdziła Kara, częstując się jednym papierosem. — Dzięki.

 

— Mi też podaj ognia — zaordynował Sam znad zlewu. Kara włożyła mu papierosa do ust i odpaliła go jednym ruchem kciuka. Lee skrzywił się wyraźnie.

 

— Nie wiem, jak możecie teraz palić. Mnie się robi niedobrze na sam zapach.

 

— Otwórz okno. I tak trzeba tu wywietrzyć. Wali jak z trumny.

 

— Nic dziwnego.

 

Zaparzyli wielki, aromatyczny dzbanek kawy i usiedli przy stole, prawie się nie odzywając. Na zewnątrz wstawał dzień i odzywały się ptaki, na tyle natarczywie, że na antresoli Helo zaczął przeklinać przyciszonym głosem, a potem również stoczył się na dół i dołączył do śniadania mistrzów. Sam wyciągnął z szafki chrupki zbożowe, a z lodówki ser i resztki pasty oliwkowej. Wkrótce przy stole pojawiła się również Racetrack, zupełnie spacyfikowana dojmującym kacem, który ewidentnie przeżywała, oraz Sharon, która przełknęła w pośpiechu filiżankę kawy.

 

— Musimy uciekać. Chciałabym wrócić, zanim Hera się obudzi.

 

— Kto jej pilnował? — zainteresował się Sam. — Wszystkie zwykłe nianie były przecież tutaj.

 

— Bezrobotna w tej chwili asystentka premiera — odparł zadowolony z siebie Helo. — Była załamana, kiedy ogłosiłeś, że bierzesz wolne.

 

— Lena bardzo serio traktuje swoją pracę. Niektóre osoby mogłyby z niej brać przykład.

 

— Czemu jej nie zaprosiłeś? — Kara zignorowała przytyk.

 

— Jej? Oszalałaby tutaj. Boi się mundurowych i w ogóle nie rozumie czarnego humoru.

 

— No, to jest dość hermetyczne towarzystwo — przyznał Sam, który, dopóki nie zapisał się na szkolenie lotnicze, długo był outsiderem wobec pilotów i personelu z mostka. Kto wie, może nigdy nie przestał nim być. — Nie odnalazłaby się tu.

 

— No i ktoś musi pilnować dziecka Agathonów.

 

— Właśnie — przypomniała Sharon. — Zbieramy się. Dzięki, Starbuck, i przepraszam za to, że zajęliśmy twoje małżeńskie łoże.

 

— Dzięki temu spotkał mnie niewątpliwy zaszczyt spania z Brendanem Costanzą. — Kara objęła ją ochoczo na pożegnanie. Athena wyglądała na najmniej skacowaną ze wszystkich i w bliskim zetknięciu również pachniała najlepiej. — Ale jeśli to łoże małżeńskie — powiedziała jej do ucha — to wydaje się odpowiednie, że wy w nim spaliście.

 

Sharon puściła do niej oko i umówionym gestem zderzyły się łokciami, jak kiedyś z Boomer.

 

— Obowiązek wzywa, wybaczcie. — Helo wstał od stołu i rzucił stroskane spojrzenie Racetrack, która kuliła się nad swoim kubkiem. — Może podrzucić cię do miasta, Margaret? Kiepsko wyglądasz.

 

— A możemy też zabrać mojego głupiego skrzydłowego? — Racetrack jak zwykle żerowała na jego dobroduszności.

 

— Jasne, tylko szybko go obudź.

 

Przez chwilę studio pełne było żegnających się i przyrzekających sobie rychłe spotkanie ludzi, a potem zostali znowu we czwórkę przy stole.

 

— To co. — Kara odchrząknęła, bujając się ryzykownie na krześle. — Kto pamięta całą imprezę? Albo przynajmniej ten moment, kiedy Sammy zjechał pod stół?

 

— Ja go pamiętam. — Tyrol uniósł rękę. — To był ten sam moment, kiedy wy z Adamą wdaliście się w jakiś spór, którego nikt nie rozumiał, i Adama zdjął spodnie.

 

— Pamiętam, że się tym bardzo przejąłem — powiedział Lee ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. — Tylko nie pamiętam, co to dokładnie było. Ale musiało być ważne.

 

— Jak to jest możliwe, że ty masz o tyle większą odporność na alkohol niż ja? — zapytał Sam Tyrola. — Dlaczego ja zawsze zjeżdżam, a ty, owszem, jesteś nawalony jak stodoła, ale trzymasz się na nogach?

 

— Dlaczego jesteś taki cienki w uszach? — sparafrazował Tyrol, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. — Lata treningu, Anders. Lata treningu.

 

— Byłem zawodowym sportowcem — przypomniał mu Sam. — Wypiłem tyle szampana, ile ty w życiu nie widziałeś.

 

— Może to twój błąd. Jakbyś przez dziesięć lat walił wódę z mechanikami…

 

Kara z niedowierzaniem zerknęła na Lee. On odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Oboje pomyśleli najwyraźniej o tym samym: że właśnie siedzą przy stole z dwoma cylonami i to jest w porządku. Są ludzie, którzy wtedy byli z nimi i cała reszta; Sam i Tyrol byli.

 

— Nie wierzę, że siedzimy na tej skale już dwa lata — powiedział nagle Szef. — Kiedy to minęło? Dlaczego się częściej nie spotykamy?

 

— Bo jesteśmy zajęci kładzeniem podwalin pod cywilizację — stwierdził Lee.

 

— Tymi rękami. — Sam pokazał, którymi.

 

— Częściej? — Oburzyła się Kara. — Widziałeś może to stado dzikich zwierząt wczoraj? Będziemy tu sprzątać sto lat. Jak chcesz częściej, sam to rób.

 

— Dobra, następnym razem u mnie w domu — ogłosił Tyrol. — Jak go skończymy. Będzie parapetówka.

 

— Ja się nie zgadzam — zaprzeczył kategorycznie Lee. — Wybaczcie, ale niektórych tych ludzi nie chcę oglądać przez najbliższe pół roku. Na przykład małżonki naszego kochanego pułkownika. Znowu próbowała mnie podszczypywać. Pół roku przynajmniej.

 

— Tyle może nam zejść z tym domem — przyznał Sam. — Trzeba jeszcze dachówkę położyć, ale do tego będziemy musieli chyba wstawać rano. Na dachu będzie patelnia.

 

Kara przypomniała sobie nagle, o czym rozmawiała w nocy z D’Anną. Wizja Sama porzucającego swoje solidne zajęcia – sól tej ziemi i tak dalej – na rzecz wejścia w politykę, choćby i była tak zagrodowa jak w ich polis, wydawała się w tej chwili groteskowa, ale nie niemożliwa. Jeśli by to od niej zależało, mógłby nawet zająć się tkactwem albo uprawą trzciny cukrowej, skoro dawałoby mu to zysk i satysfakcję.

 

— Ktoś jeszcze został? — zapytał Lee, zaparzając kolejny dzbanek kawy. — Nie pamiętam, jak się kładliśmy.

 

— Popłynąłeś do łóżka jak na niewidzialnym sznurku, Adama — stwierdził Tyrol, nadal podejrzanie uradowany. Kara zaczęła podejrzewać, że jego dobry humor i kondycja były uwarunkowane nie tyle latami ciężkiego życia w hangarze, co tym, że w sekrecie oczyścił gdzieś swój organizm ze zbędnych toksyn. Jeśli te krzaki na podwórku zwiędną, będzie wiedziała, co się stało. — Kiedy ostatnio zaglądałem do pokoju gościnnego, były tam chłopaki z mostka.

 

— Felix i ten… no… Longinus…

 

— Louis — zlitował się nad nią Sam. — Ty masz jakąś dziurę w mózgu chyba.

 

— Niejedną. Zawołajcie ich na śniadanie, a ja wykopię Costanzę z łóżka.

 

Kiedy weszła do pokoju, od razu uderzył ją zaduch. Otworzyła okno na oścież i usiadła na brzegu łóżka. Hot Dog spał, zwinięty w kłębek, i na potrząsanie ramieniem odpowiadał mamrotaniem i wciskaniem głowy pod poduszkę, więc była zmuszona ryknąć mu do ucha nieoficjalny hymn trzeciej eskadry.

 

— Brendan Costanza się melduje, kapitanie! — Poderwał się natychmiast.

 

Kara prawie spadła z łóżka ze śmiechu.

 

— Starbuck? — Hot Dog zamrugał i oprzytomniał. — To było po prostu okrutne.

 

— Wiem. Wstawaj.

 

— Nie mam siły — zajęczał. — Przynajmniej na razie. Przez ciebie wydawało mi się, że znowu jestem w Akademii. Albo twojej eskadrze.

 

— Czy jak przyniosę ci kawy, to wpłynie jakoś na twoje rychlejsze opuszczenie tego łóżka?

 

— Znacząco. — Przytaknął. — Jesteś bogiem.

 

— Się wie.

 

Czasem było jej żal Hot Doga, kiedy pomyślała sobie, że nie znał innej dorosłości niż w czynnej służbie; miał ledwie dziewiętnaście lat, kiedy przerzucono go na _Galacticę_ na szkolenie lotnicze.

 

Gdy wróciła z dwoma kubkami, Hot Dog odważył się usiąść, w wyniku czego przybrał intrygującą seledynową barwę.

 

— Masz. Pij. — Usiadła po turecku w nogach łóżka, tam, gdzie wcześniej spała.

 

— Jak myślisz, czy dobrze zrobiłem, składając o zwolnienie? — zapytał, jakby jakimś tajemniczym sposobem wiedział, o czym pomyślała. — Starbuck?

 

— Skąd mam wiedzieć? Ja złożyłam. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Czemu teraz się nad tym zastanawiasz? Trzeba było pomyśleć najpierw.

 

— A nie tęsknisz za tym? Znaczy, nie za śmiercią, sześcioma odprawami dziennie i glonami na obiad, ale za rżnięciem w karty, Staruszkiem, porządkiem dnia, siłką…

 

— Tak, szczególnie zapachem siłki — powiedziała kąśliwie, ale rzeczywiście, z niechęcią musiała się sobie przyznać, że trochę tęskniła, tylko że nie potrafiła tego odgrodzić od koszmaru ciągłego zniszczenia, tej feerii destrukcji, w której uczestniczyli przez trzy lata. — A co byś chciał teraz robić? — zapytała, patrząc na jego nieco pryszczatą, szczerą twarz. — Zastanów się.

 

— Nie wiem… żyć sobie — powiedział Hot Dog, szukając inspiracji w wyglądzie ścian i sufitu. — W sumie nie potrafię robić nic konkretnego oprócz latania myśliwcami, ale pewnie mógłbym pracować w jakimś sadzie, jakby mi ktoś pokazał, co i jak.

 

— No widzisz. Świetnie.

 

— Nie chciałbym być żołnierzem.

 

Kara syknęła.

 

— To się nie zdarzy, Costanza. Od kiedy przyszedłeś w tej durnej czapeczce na pierwszą odprawę ze mną, twój los był przesądzony. Dlatego chyba za pierwszym razem was odrzuciłam, wiesz? — Dodała pod wpływem impulsu. — Wiedziałam, co się stanie. Że większość z was wykończy się przed upływem miesiąca. I co, nie stało się tak? Ty jeden przeżyłeś, a Kat i Chuckles od dawna gryzą ziemię. My tu jesteśmy, pijemy wino, żremy oliwki, a oni nie.

 

— Daj spokój, Starbuck, to nie twoja wina.

 

Wyglądało na to, że bimber nadal krążył raźno w jej żyłach. Zezłościła się na siebie. Hot Dog nie znał i nie potrzebował takiej Starbuck; on wyznawał inne jej wcielenie.

 

— Nieważne. — Wstała i wzruszyła ramionami. — To było dawno temu.

 

— Poczekaj, Starbuck. — Hot Dog odrzucił koc, w który się zaplątał. — Wiesz, kiedyś tak bardzo chciałem być jak ty, a potem, kiedy zobaczyłem, w jakie gówno wdepnęłaś…

 

— Noo, zdarzyło się.

 

— W każdym razie nadal chcę.

 

— Imponuję ci, Costanza?

 

— Mówiłem poważnie — powiedział obrażony.

 

— Wiem. To ja jestem ogólnie niepoważna. No to jak chcesz, to wstawaj. — Trzepnęła go ręką w tył głowy. — Wstawaj i rób to, co chcesz, no już. Tylko włóż spodnie.

 

Hot Dog spojrzał, zdziwiony, na swoje gołe, owłosione nogi.

 

— Widzę, że głównym motywem były wczoraj spodnie — powiedział Lee, kiedy pojawili się w kuchni z Costanzą wciąż mocującym się z rozporkiem.

 

— To świetnie, że dywizjon nadal trzyma poziom — stwierdził Gaeta, co wywołało tradycyjną dyskusję o wyższości grupy powietrznej nad mostkiem i _vice versa_.

 

Kara usiadła na krześle najbliżej okna, żeby mieć na wszystkich oko, ale nie mieszała się do zamętu. Wstała dopiero, gdy zaczęły się pożegnania i uścisnęła wszystkim ręce. Hot Dog wychodził oszołomiony, ze szklistymi oczami, a ona stała stoicko z założonymi na piersiach ramionami i było w tym trochę z hipokryzji.

 

Lee ładował pożyczone krzesła na pakę półciężarówki Tyrola, a Tyrol ładował do szoferki Costanzę. Reszta zniknęła już za zakrętem drogi, korzystając z tego, że słońce nie rozwinęło jeszcze pełnej mocy i dawało się poruszać pieszo. Sam zbierał resztki potłuczonych kieliszków spod lodówki, stękając i narzekając na kaca.

 

Kara przeciągnęła się i ujrzała swoje niewyraźne odbicie w jednej z szyb przeszklonej ściany studia.

 

— Gdzie idziesz? — zapytał Anders, wysypując z brzękiem szkło do śmietnika.

 

— Na razie do łóżka — odparła, zdejmując przepoconą, wczorajszą koszulkę. — A potem zobaczę. Może jakaś wyprawa na drugą stronę planety? Albo pójdziemy nad rzekę? Kto wie.

 

— Rzeka albo koniec świata. Co za wybór.

 

— Obudź mnie za cztery godziny, to dowiesz się, na co padło.

 

Rzuciła mu koszulkę i wspięła się po schodach do sypialni. Poduszka nadal pachniała nieco Helo, więc przerzuciła ją na drugą stronę i ubiła tak, żeby wydawała tylko znajome zapachy, potu, wody kolońskiej, czyjegoś szamponu. Słyszała przytłumione głosy w kuchni, a potem ktoś położył się obok niej i to było dosyć; żyli.


End file.
